25 Shassie Drabbles
by hup123hup123slapslap
Summary: 25 100 word drabbles based on random prompts all about our favorite Psych slash couple, Shassie! Yay! Shortened A LOT, sorry. 025 Crush
1. Tackle

So, here to start out my new Psych thingy (I'll try and update Colors of the Rainbow soon, promise) is this random thing.

* * *

Lassiter had had an awful day at work. Too much crime, paperwork, and annoying cops all around. So, his plans were to go home and just relax.

Shawn had other plans. Lassiter opened the door, dropped his stuff, and headed to the bedroom.

"Lassieeeeee!" Shawn screamed as he appeared from seemingly nowhere. Carlton didn't even have time to object before Shawn tackled him to the ground and started kissing him.

"Shawn!" Carlton snapped.

"No! You've been too busy or too tired for too long!" Carlton nodded and gave into Shawn's gentle touch.

Maybe he wasn't _that _tired. "I missed you."

* * *

Hehe yeah, sucky.....but what else was I supposed to do in homeroom?


	2. Jewelry

Carlton Lassiter would be the first to admit the thought of jewelry was kind of dumb.

But, when Shawn wore jewelry it was ok. He only wore a necklace, which was still jewelry, but he pulled it off. And he pulled it off well. When they had sex it was always right there when he pulled Shawn's shirt off.

So, Carlton found himself liking jewelry more and more. And now, and he looked at the ring on his left finger, he loved jewelry almost as much as he loved Shawn. "I do."

"You may now-" But they were already kissing.

* * *

Review! Please!


	3. Spiders

Lassiter heard a very girly scream sound from the bathroom. "Oh god…" The detective went to investigate. He found Shawn standing on the toilet, staring and pointing at two spiders. "Shawn what the-"

"I don't like spiders!" Carlton went to kill them but Shawn objected.

"Set them free!" He insisted.

"Shawn…"

"Please?" Carlton sighed, grabbed a piece of toilet paper, and rounded the spiders into it before setting them free outside. "Why couldn't I just kill them? I thought you hated spiders."

"They might have been in love, it'd be wrong to kill them. Even if they are icky spiders."

* * *

Review please! I would be happy!


	4. Forbidden

I take in his scent, his taste. My tongue brushes against his lips as he tried frantically to undo my tie. We don't have much time now, but I don't want to stop, and I know he doesn't either. But, we have to. I untangle myself from his warm body with promises of continuing this later. I press one more passionate kiss to his full lips before straitening out my clothes and fixing my hair. I walk out of the records room, checking to see if anyone is around. No one. Good. Our love is forbidden, but it is love.

* * *

Wow, it seems like in every story I need to have a records room Shassie moment lols....


	5. Gag

Lassiter shoved the food into his mouth.

"Sooo….?"

Lassiter fought hard not to gag. Pineapple ice cream tacos = gross! "Uh, great Shawn." He said when he had his gag reflex under control.

Shawn glared. "The spirits are telling me you're lying."

Lassiter put the gross taco thing down. "I'm sorry Shawn!" Shawn pouted. "Shawn." He ignored the older man. Lassiter leaned over the table and gave Shawn a kiss.

Shawn grinned. "I don't care if you don't like my cooking if you do that every time."

They both smiled. They loved each other, bad cooking (or taste) and all.


	6. Crash

Lassiter silently fumed. He and Shawn had gotten into their biggest fight yet and Shawn had rode away on his motorcycle. The phone rang. Lassiter figured it was Shawn. "Shawn I don't want to-"

"This is the hospital." Lassiter's heart almost stopped. "Mr. Shawn Spencer was in an accident, he was hit by a drunk driver. We couldn't revive him. I'm sorry for your loss."

The phone dropped to the ground, forgotten. For the first time in years, Carlton Lassiter cried. Shawn, his lover, was dead, and the last words he had said to him were, "I hate you Shawn!"


	7. It Takes Three

In the end it took three people to get them together. Juliet convinced Gus to help who in turn, by some miracle, convinced Henry. There was a long and complicated plan that, once the planning was done, took a full day to complete. In the end both Lassiter and Shawn ended up locked in an interrogation room. Trust me, it was harder than it seems. But it all paid out because in the end they were together. One may have gotten a black eye also, but it'd take a long time to explain everything that happened in those two hours.


	8. Renaissance

"Shawn, I hate you." Lassiter said between gritted teeth.

"Oh Lassie, ye must have more faithith in the workingith of the fair….ith." Somehow Shawn had managed to convince Lassiter to come to the Renaissance Fair with him. Carlton was a knight, Shawn a prince.

"No Shawn, I can't have more faith in this dumb fair! Especially in this ridiculous costume!"

Shawn smiled a devious smiled. "Well, what if I pretended to be a damsel in distress, and you're the knight who comes to my rescue and I'd forever be indebted to you?" Carlton stopped.

Maybe the fair wasn't so bad.


	9. Can't Say I'm Sorry

This is set after Lassie did a Bad, Bad, Bad Thing

* * *

Lassiter hesitantly knocked on the apartment door. There was a shout and then a few seconds later Shawn opened it. Needless to say he was surprised. "Hey Lass."

"Look Shawn I'm sorry that I got you caught up in the mess with Drimmer." Shawn shrugged. "I chose to get caught up in it. Plus, I can't say I'm sorry. I got to help you."

Lassiter smiled sheepishly. Then, to the complete surprise of both men, Shawn leaned forward and kissed Lassiter. And Lassiter, of course, eagerly returned it. Ok, so maybe now Lassiter couldn't find himself to be sorry either.


	10. Whwhat?

Shawn scratched his head before opening the door. He was almost instantly confused to find Lassiter standing there. "Uh….hi."

Instead of verbally responding Lassiter leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Shawn's lips. When the older man pulled away Shawn stared. "Wh-what?"

Lassiter shrugged. "Sorry." He turned to walk away but Shawn pulled him back. "Shawn?"

Shawn grinned and returned the kiss, which Lassiter quickly melted into. Shawn pulled the older man inside and shut the door behind them. Both men made their way over to the couch and cuddled together. Whatever brought this on, they were thankful for.


	11. Suicide Note

Dear Carlton,

I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I couldn't be the one you wanted and for being childish and everything else. When you broke up with me I realized I had nothing else to live for. Please, at least remember me. I'll always love you."

Bye,

Shawn

Carlton found the note in his desk drawer. When he went to Shawn's apartment it was too late. Because of his inability to have a commitment he'd lost the only one he'd truly loved forever. Carlton grazed his fingertips against Shawn's headstone. "I'm so sorry Shawn. I love you. I always will."


	12. Hold Me

I'll update more later! Promise! This just isn't a priority because I don't really have a large following lol

BUT IT HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS!

* * *

Shawn gasped for breath.

"Just hold on Shawn, the amublance will be here soon!" Lassiter's words were loud and urgent. He was scared because Shawn was dieing.

"Lassie I don't think I'll-" He coughed up blood.

"Don't say that!"

"Just…hold me Carlton. Please." Both men were crying as Carlton held his dieing boyfriend in his arms. "It's not your fault. I love you Carlton…..it's not your fault." His words faded away as his heart stopped beating.

Carlton Lassiter knew that it was his fault. He could have – should have stopped this. He should have been there. "I love you too."


	13. Introduction

I know, why am I so horrible with updating? It's just, nobody really seemed interested, but I will not give up!

* * *

Shawn caught up with Lassiter.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I think we got off on the wrong foot, what with you trying to arrest me and all. So, how about we start over? Hi, I'm Shawn Spencer, and I am _not_ a criminal."

Lassiter shook his head and walked faster.

"Oh, and I also have the biggest crush on this new guy I met!"

"Who?" Lassiter failed at trying to sound uninterested.

Shawn jogged up to the detective.

Lassiter's heart beat faster. He was so close! "Who?" He asked again.

Shawn responded by pressing his lips against Lassiter's.


	14. Lethal Habits

When you are a head detective you are almost always in constant danger. Sure, carrying a gun is reassuring, but it's not always helpful or usable.

And, if you are a meddling, childish, fake psychic, you are also in constant danger. Plus, then you don't get the advantage of a gun.

Still, the two men participated in these lethal habits on a daily basis. When one of them has a near death encounter the other is always there to hold them and kiss them and tell them everything is ok.

And sometimes that is way better than having a gun.


	15. Piano

"Shawn, what the hell?"

Shawn proudly stood in front of the shiny black piano that was taking up most of the space in the small living room. "I need a new hobby."

Carlton rolled his eyes. "You do _not_ need a new hobby."

"Well, I want a new one."

"Why don't the spirits entertain you?"

"They're busy. Solving crimes is hard!"

He rolled his eyes. "No."

Shawn grinned and sat down on the bench. His fingers started to work the keys expertly and Lassiter's mouth dropped open.

Then, Shawn started to sing.

Ok, maybe the piano wasn't a bad thing.


	16. Stormy

The wind blew at full force. Rain splattered down in sheets and made it impossible to see anything outside. People were stuck on roads, afraid to drive in this weather. Power was out everywhere.

Garbage cans and any loose thing blew wildly down roads and trees were bending unnaturally. Animals were seeking shelter under anything in sight, trying to minimize the force of the wind and rain.

But, in one small house, two people were not bothered by the storm. Carlton Lassiter and Shawn Spencer were curled up in bed together, too comfortable to worry about the storm raging outside.


	17. Tea Time

Shawn smiled at his awestruck boyfriend.

Carlton raised his eyebrows. "Shawn?"

Shawn shrugged and pushed Lassiter into a chair. "Tuesdays is tea day now!" He said simply.

"And why exactly?"

"'Cause Tuesdays need more brightening up."

The older man looked at his tea cup and muffin in distaste. "I'm actually more of a coffee person."

"Oh just try it!"

Carlton did and was surprised to find it actually tasted pretty good. And it tasted like pineapples. He smiled, his boyfriend was always 'brightening up' bad days.

"See, tea isn't that bad!"

Carlton looked at Shawn fondly. "No, I guess not."


	18. YoYo

"Seriously dude, it's amazing."

"Shawn, it is going to go horribly wrong and you know it!"

"Oh don't be such a diseased octopus! Just watch." Shawn took a deep breath and started his trick. He expertly handled the yo-yo. Then, he lost his grip and it went flying.

Right into Lassiter's coffee cup.

Shawn took a step towards the swearing head detective.

"Shawn leave it!"

"It cost twenty bucks!"

Shawn slowly walked up to Lassiter. "You found my yo-yo!"

"Spencer what the-"

Shawn cut off his speech with a quick kiss. He took the yo-yo from a dumbstruck Lassiter. "Thanks!"

* * *

Please review! I really really love them! They are the Lassie to my Shawn!


	19. Telemarketer

Finally! And only one this time. Sorry guys! But I'm going to do my best to update regularly now, since these are so easy to do. Moving inspired me lol

* * *

Joe dialed the next number on the list, ready to be told off yet again.

_Ring ring!_

"Hello?" A gruff voice answered.

"Hi I-" Joe didn't get a chance to finish because a new younger voice started to talk. "Hey whoever you are, Lassiter is currently busy getting ready for some hot sex with his dashing young lover. _No! You can't have the phone back! Shoo Lassie or no loving for you! _Ok, phone person unless you're important don't call back. Thanks!"

Joe sighed and hung up the phone. He hated this job. Still, it had some pretty interesting moments.


	20. Whispers

Shawn was bored during a presentation. It was just some old dude rambling on and on. Shawn leaned over towards his boyfriend. "Hey." He whispered.

Lassiter jumped because he wasn't listening to the speaker either. "What?"

"You look hot right now."

"Shut up."

"Seriously, I'm very turned on."

"Shut up!"

"I know you're bored. Let's go have fun."

"We can't!"

"I'll sneak out. Then you say you need to go to the bathroom."

"fine." Lassiter relented.

"Yay!"

A couple minutes later the two met in the bathroom. Just before the end of the presentation they came back, not getting caught.


	21. Parental

HOMG! New updates every day from now on unless I'm sick, grounded, or internetless!!

What's that? You don't care? Psh, story of my life  
Just kidding....it's just the story of my writing lol

* * *

Lassiter squirmed uneasily and looked at Henry. Henry glared at the detective. "I know first hand that Shawn can get annoying, but I swear to God if you hurt him I _will _kill you! I won't leave any evidence and your body will never be found." Lassiter gulped.

Shawn pranced into the room and tugged his boyfriend up. "You two get to know each other better?" Lassiter nodded quickly and Shawn sent a look at his dad before waving and leading Lassiter out. Henry smiled and watched them leave.

"He threatened you didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry. I'll protect you."


	22. Burn

Remember how I told you daily updates unless I was blah blah blah? Well, I was telling the truth. I was sick!!! So, next update tomorrow!

* * *

Shawn howled and jumped up, shaking his hand urgently. He quickly used the other hand to dump water on the burning papers.

Lassiter came running out. "What happened?"

Shawn showed him his burned hand. It was bad.

Lassiter quickly grabbed Shawn and led him to the sink. He turned the water on as cold as it could go and shoved Shawn's hand underneath the faucet. Shawn hissed in pain but it soon went away. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"I'd tell you I love you but _damn _this water is cold!"

"Baby."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"I want to."

"Whatever."


	23. Die Young

I wrote this forever ago....excuse the suck lol

* * *

Lassiter stared at the coffin being lowered into the ground. He'd learned how to keep a blank face while being a detective, so his face showed no emotion. Inside he was dying.

Just like Shawn had during an arrest gone bad….

He was so young. They'd barely had any time together.

Everyone knew he was taking Shawn's death hard, but they didn't know he actually blamed himself. And they never would. Lassiter was going to continuing working and hopefully kind of make it up to Shawn by saving other people.

The detective didn't know that Shawn never even blamed him.


	24. Minuscule

SICK! AGAIN! Ugh, I shall do daily updates when I do not feel like I am drowning because of draining sinus stuff *sniff*

* * *

There were a few things that Shawn picked up on about Lassiter over the years. Miniscule detail that Shawn barely even noticed.

The way the detective never really looked at Shawn's many girlfriends, even if they were talking to him. Then there was the way that his eyes lit up just a tiny bit whenever Shawn walked in. Just tonight he'd noticed the most surprisingly thing of all.

Carlton talked in his sleep. He spoke mostly of his unhappy childhood but Shawn heard a quiet, "I love you Shawn."

Shawn walked out of the police station, grinning like an idiot.


	25. Crush

Ok, so after much debate I've decided to end this. Sorry sorry. With my crappy updating and writing skills I think I should leave it like this.

When I can finally _think _straight again I'll do another cycle of 25 if any of you are interested.

Me = Fail. (at life)

* * *

Only kids crushed. Mostly all of them were little girls wanting their own perfect fairytale. A crush was something naive children had on someone they barely knew.

So no, Lassiter didn't have a damn crush on Shawn. That was ridiculous. Completely absurd.

Shawn however, did have a crush and pretty much everyone knew about it. He was totally crushing on Lassiter. After much poking and prodding Shawn bluntly asked if Lassiter had a crush.

"Of course not!"

Shawn had started pouting and Lassiter gave in and kissed him.

He hadn't been crushing. There's a difference between _crushing_ and _liking_.

* * *

I know you all hate me now *everyone unfavorites*

*hugs you all anyway* Sorry I'm such a complete mess.


End file.
